


Set & Hit

by DessiJ



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, One of My Favorites, Sports, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessiJ/pseuds/DessiJ
Summary: Two girls brought together by their love for volleyball... and torn apart by a misunderstanding.





	Set & Hit

Camila was happy. She finally made it, she got into Miami University. No more worries for awhile. Well, if she got in time to the gym. Otherwise she was going to miss the tryouts for the volleyball team. And that was her favourite sport, no way she was missing them. Also, her coach at her old high-school would kill her if she wasted her talent because of being late. So the brown-eyed girl started sprinting through the halls, the people turning into a blur while she raced with time itself.

~~~

"I suppose we have more things to study now. Isn't this just going to add to the stress?"

"No, Ally. For me volleyball is a way to relax. If anything, it's going to help me cope with this place." Lauren rolled her eyes at her short friend. "You know it was like this at high-school its gonna be like this here, too. Don't worry."

"I'm just saying. Besides, the literary club is much more relaxing." Ally answered, holding her notebook to her chest as she struggled with Lauren's fast paced steps.

"As much as I love reading and books, Ally, I don't think I can read a new book every two weeks while also studying." The green-eyed scoffed before smirking. "And the volleyball can excuse me from some classes, you know, if we have a game or practice."

Ally just rolled her eyes without answering but still a small smile made its way on her lips. She knew Lauren since they were little kids because they practically lived next to each other and visited the same school and high-school. And Ally knew of Lauren's love for volleyball since the green-eyed watched their school team train once. After this, she played with her brother and sister and soon found out that she was very good. So the first chance she got, Lauren joined the team and has been playing ever since, getting praises from all her coaches and teammates, even having been mentioned in the local newspaper. It was known that Lauren was the best setter of her generation.

But Ally's train of thought was interrupted when she heard the sound of someone running in their direction. Seconds later she saw someone collide with Lauren, making the girl grunt in pain. For her part, the green-eyed managed to stay up and not fall although someone had just smashed her ribs. Her instincts kicked in and she quickly put her right arm around the smaller person who had just ran into her before they could fall to the ground. Seconds later a pair of brown eyes looked up to her, filled with fear.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you and... I'm really sorry." The girl rambled quickly, still not moving from under Lauren's arm.

"No worries." The green-eyed smile. "Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

"Oh, um..." The girl stepped away from Lauren. "I don't want to miss the volleyball tryouts. So I was kinda... running. Um, yeah." The girl blushed, looking down. That sounded stupid. Why couldn't she talk like a normal person to new people she met. And those green eyes...

"Really? I'm also going to try for the team. What position are you playing? I'm a setter." Ally smiled. Lauren was fired up, she loved talking to fellow players, no matter teammates or opponents. The brown-eyed girl was shocked at first but then also smiled.

"I'm a hitter, middle." She said, now grinning. "But we should hurry." And the girls started walking again. 

Lauren wanted to ask the girl for her name but before she could, the three of them reached the gym and parted ways. Ally went to the bleachers while Lauren went to the group of girls stretching near an older woman, probably the trainer. The brown-eyed girl saw a friend of hers and happily ran to her, jumping up and hugging her, her arms and legs going around the taller girl who rolled her eyes but still smiled and hugged her back. Lauren liked her, even though they spoke for one minute. Maybe they could both join the team and play together.

~~~

"Okay, okay enough Mila. We have to warm up too." Dinah said, feigning annoyance. The smaller girl pouted but let go, jumping back on the ground.

"Why didn't you wait for me? You said you'd wait for me and come here together." Camila said, crossing her arms and trying to look angry but that only amused her friend.

"Because you were late and I didn't want to lose my chances on the first day by waiting for you." The Polynesian answered with a smile.

"Thank, what a good friend." The brown-eyed said sarcastically. But then she saw another girl walking towards them. Dinah noticed her too and smiled.

"Mila, this is Normani, she's also trying to get on the team and thanks to me not waiting for you, now I have a new friend. Mani, this is my annoying old friend Camila." The latter rolled her eyes but still shook the new girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Normani greeted. "By the way, from where do you know Lauren Jauregui?" She asked, eyes sparkling.

"Sorry, who?" Camila asked confused. The name sounded familiar.

"Who?! Her!" Normani grabbed Camila by her shoulders and turned her, pointing at the green-eyed girl, who Camila had run into and who was stretching right now, a perfect view of her butt presented to Camila. The brown-eyed blushed and looked down.

"I don't know her, I just kinda ran into her and then we walked here together." She said, looking confused to the taller girl.

"How can you not know her? That's the genius setter of our generation, Lauren Jauregui. Oh, she's totally getting on the team. Now I want to play even more if it means I'm playing with her!" Normani said excitedly, eyes glued to the girl.

"Oh, yeah. They wrote an article about her once, didn't they?" Dinah asked, realization written on her face.

Now Camila knew who were the two girls talking about. She remembered. So she had ran into the best player of their generation and not recognized her. She was so embarrassed now, Lauren must think she is an idiot. She wouldn't want to play with her. But before she could overthink things even more and feel even worse, an older woman blew a whistle and asked all girls to line up.

~~~

Always the same reaction. Lauren had to try really hard to stop her eyes from rolling. When she answered the question about her name and position, every girl in the gym either screamed or cheered or just whistled. Everyone knew her. Good, but couldn't they keep it down a bit. Then she saw Ally cackling up on the bleachers and smiled. Of course, her best friend knew how much Lauren hated this part of joining a new volleyball team.

When their trainer asked the girls to calm down and keep quiet, Lauren finally let her eyes roam over the other girls and see what were her options for teammates in this place. Of course there were girls from the higher courses but she wanted to see what her peers could offer. Then she noticed the brown-eyed girl from before watching her. When their eyes met, the girl blushed and looked up to the woman, talking about the exercises that would determine who would join the team, and who would have to watch from the bleachers.

Ten minutes later the girls were running, jumping and concentrating to the maximum. Some of them were already panting but Lauren just rolled her eyes at them and continued with her drill. Half an hour later their trainer put the girls in group according to the positions they were good at or have played before. Then she started examining them one by one. The raven-haired girl beat the other girls in her group without a problem, securing herself a place on the team judging by the approving look of the woman. She then went up the bleachers and sat next to Ally.

"Congratulations." The smaller girl said to her beaming.

"It's still not sure I got on the team." Lauren answered after drinking a bit of water.

"Yeah, right. Don't play the coy one, you know you got it." Ally said, looking down to the next group of girls.

Lauren smirked. "Of course." She said quietly, her eyes falling on Camila. She remembered her name from when the girls introduced themselves. She was not very tall, actually around Lauren's height, but she could jump very high. Lauren was surprised when the girl had told her she was a middle hitter in the hall. That also meant she had to jump high and block the other team. But by what she was seeing now, Camila was a very good player. Fifteen minutes later she skipped happily to her bags while the other girls in her group looked to the floor.

Next was the group of the outside hitters. Lauren recognized Camila's friend there, Dina or Dana or something. She was very tall and looked strong. And judging by her hits and the way the person on the other side of the net who tried to stop her rubbed their hands after the ball hit them, she was strong. Very. So she sat next to Camila with a smile on her face too. The brown-eyed girl wanted to go but her friend stopped her pointing to a darker girl. Normana? Lauren didn't remember names much. But half an hour later this girl obviously got the position of libero. There were two other girls chosen for the team from the two other groups and that was it. Their trainer let them go while she talked with the left girls and choosing which of them deserved to stay.

Lauren walked to the exit caring both her bag and Ally's as the smaller girl was struggling with her jacket when someone stopped in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Normani. Big fan. I'm so happy to play with you." The girl said with a big smile. Lauren wanted to roll her eyes again but Ally poked her in the back reminding her to be nice. And Lauren saw Camila and Dana standing behind Normani. So she played nice.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She said with a smile, shaking the girl's hand.

The five girls exited the gym together and walked until they had to go their separate ways, talking about volleyball and their impressions of the other players. Camila glanced from time to time at Lauren, noticing how she was caring her friend's bag, and then when she gave it to her, how close they walked, the smaller girl smiling and looking admiringly at Lauren. Camila wondered whether they were more than friends. They seemed really close. Then she shook her head, what was the possibility of finding another teammate like herself. She was so close with Dinah because the Polynesian had helped her through some tough times where her old teammates were mocking and bullying Camila because she had a crush on one of the girls and they found out. But Dinah had come to her defense, saying that she liked girls too and there was nothing wrong with this. Feelings were feelings, love was love. You just couldn't help who you like, and if these insensitive pricks couldn't get it, then it was their loss and stupidity. Since then the two girls were very close, best friends.

But Camila hasn't met other gay or bi girls. Her and Dinah were only friends, no other feelings. But Camila still wanted to find another girl, a girl who she liked and wouldn't date. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was feeling lonely sometimes. She'd never had neither a boyfriend, nor a girlfriend and people were sometimes mocking her for that too. But Dinah always told her not to hurry and make some stupid mistake, she told her to wait for when she's sure in her feelings and in the other person.

And now she was really wondering whether Lauren and Ally were dating. Yeah, from where would this luck come to finally meet more girls who liked girls like her. But she had to get out of her head as Dinah pulled her in different direction, explaining how they were going to a near cafe with Normani. Camila looked back, seeing Lauren and her friend going to a black car, Lauren sitting in the driver's seat and getting out of the parking lot.

~~~

"She was staring at you." Ally said with a smirk.

"Who?" Lauren asked uninterested, unlocking her car. People who recognized her always stared at her.

"Camila." The shorter girl answered while sitting in the passenger seat.

Lauren's eyes widened a bit at that but she turned the other direction to hide it, putting her seatbelt on. "So?"

"So? Come on, Lauren. She likes you." Ally scoffed at her friend.

"No, she doesn't. Everyone stares at me." Lauren mumbled quietly, pulling out of her parking spot. "Besides, what do I care? I don't like her in that way, Ally."

"But I saw how you looked at her while she was playing." The shorter girl said knowingly. At the roll of Lauren's eyes, Ally sighed. "Alright, alright, I haven't said anything, forget it." But then she thought to herself 'you don't like her, not yet'.

~~~

Two months passed since then. The girls' volleyball team was hardworking and training very much. Their matches were starting soon.

But everyone was seeing a new duo forming. Yes, Lauren was impeccable as always, setting the perfect balls for the hitters. Everyone could see this, no one complained when she set the perfect ball for them. Her power, height, spin, placing the ball perfectly for the other players' hands, were brilliant. Camila wasn't budging though. She was the second best player on the team, running quickly from one side of the field to the other, jumping higher than everyone. And she loved hitting the balls Lauren sent her way, as much as Lauren loved giving her the ball. And players were normally slower than Camila, hardly ever blocking her. The brown-eyed was good at blocking, too, having a really good timing. She often had to block next to Lauren and didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her or weigh the team down.

All in all, those two were unbeatable when they were on the field together.

Of course Dinah and Normani weren't giving up this easily. They too played to their full potential, Dinah scoring point after point while nearly breaking people's hands and arms, while Normani was saving even impossible balls in the back. Their team was one of the strongest the university had ever had according to their trainer.

But nothing much seemed to have changed besides them playing better together. Lauren was still always walking with Ally, the smaller girl coming to their practices, never missing one. Camila even saw them going together around campus, never alone. Did they have all their classes together? Or were they so inseparable? They were dating, Camila was sure. Which also added to her loneliness. The way Dinah and Mani were adding to it.

Because to Camila's surprise Normani actually was bi. But the brown-eyed's happiness didn't last long as soon enough she was a third wheel to her best friend and her girlfriend. Don't get her wrong, she loved the fact that Dinah liked someone and was together with them, but it just made Camila feel even more lonely. And now she hardly ever stayed after classes to hang with them, she just claimed she had a lot to study and went home.

Lauren would never admit it but she noticed that Camila was feeling down lately. Unfortunately, she didn't know what to do about it. Or why she cared so much.

~~~

They won their first game. And they won it with flying colours, 2-0. They smashed the other team. So they all decided to go and party that night, choosing some fancy club. But Camila's happiness was short as Dinah left the gym earlier to celebrate with Mani, promising they'll be their for the party tonight. So the brown-eyed had no one to celebrate with now. She sighed as she took her bag, ready to leave the gym, too.

Suddenly she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. So she stopped and turned around, eyes widening when she saw Lauren.

"Good job, partner." The green-eyed said with a small smile. Camila could only nod, not trusting her voice. Damn, she really had fallen for Lauren but of course she was taken. "So, um, Ally and I are going to this small restaurant now, it has really nice food. Do you want to come with us? Celebrate a bit before the party tonight."

Camila scoffed a bit, she didn't want to be third wheel to them, too. But then again this meant more time with Lauren. But Ally would be there...

"It's only the first victory, it's nothing big. I'll just come to the party tonight. You two have fun." Camila started to turn around but Lauren grabbed her wrist.

"Please, I insist. Everyone is leaving with a friend to celebrate, I can't leave you alone." At this the brown-eyed looked to the floor, she didn't need pity now. "Besides, you're the other half of our brilliant duo, I can't let you go like that. You practically won us the match."

"Dinah scored a lot of points too." Camila protested quietly.

"Yeah but she got blocked a few times. And no one can ever block you. So you deserve to celebrate, and celebrate a lot. Please, Camila." The smaller girl couldn't resist the look in Lauren's eyes, or her raspy voice, or the way she said her name. So Camila just nodded and started walking beside Lauren to Ally who had her bag. Lauren took it from her and thanked her. Camila was surprised, she expected at least a kiss on the cheek for all the cheering the smaller girl did. Or maybe they already kissed, not wanting Camila to see them in their private moment. She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

Ally greeted her cheerfully and congratulated her on the game. Camila could only mumble a quiet thank you. Then the three girls walked to Lauren's car and drove to the restaurant. This was one long afternoon for Camila.

~~~

"What do you mean you can't come? You promised, Dinah." Camila was nearly crying now. She was dressed and ready to go to the party but Dinah had called her to inform her she couldn't come.

"Sorry, Mila. But Mani and I, we made different plans now and..."

"But the plan was to go to this club!" Camila was getting angry, although she knew she shouldn't be. Normani was Dinah's girlfriend after all, they needed time for themselves, Dinah couldn't always be with Camila.

"Please understand, Mila. I'm really sorry and I'll make it up to you. But I just really want to spend tonight with Mani. It's our first win and it's kinda special... and it's out one month anniversary. I had kinda forgotten because of the game and I want to make it up to her now."

A lot of making it up. Camila rolled her eyes. But still smiled, Dinah was cute when she liked someone and it was obvious she really cared about Mani. So the Cuban let it go this time. "Okay then, have fun." She said.

"You too, Mila. Go to that party. You'll have someone to talk to, Lauren for sure." Dinah said, knowing that now Camila didn't want to go to the party.

"No, it's alright really..."

"Go, Mila! I know you've been down lately because of me and I'm sorry. But you deserve some fun too. So go!" And Dinah ended the call, making Camila shake her head.

So forty minutes later she was at the club with her teammates. Everyone was happy, drinking, dancing and celebrating. But the brown-eyed couldn't stop staring at Lauren. Yes, she saw her just a few hours ago but obviously it wasn't enough for her. The green-eyed's smile was so beautiful, and her eyes sparkled with so much happiness.

But soon enough everyone went dancing, leaving Camila alone. Of course, she was so shy that no one talked with her. She might be a star player on the team but she still wasn't famous even amongst her teammates. Camila was getting angry now. Why did she even come here? She finished her drink and asked for another one.

"Didn't you have enough already?" Someone said, taking her glass away. Camila was ready to give this person a piece of her mind but soon shut her mouth.

"I'm alright, Lauren." And then she looked down to her hands on the bar. "No need to babysit me." She mumbled quietly. Alright, maybe she was a bit drunk.

"What? I'm not babysitting you. I'm just a bit worried." Lauren said calmly.

"That's the same." Camila rolled her eyes, making the green-eyed frown.

"Not really..."

"Why do you care? Go dance with Ally!" Camila said, not registering the words until they left her mouth. Then she froze.

"Ally? She's not here, this is the team's party." Lauren answered confused.

"Whatever..." Now Camila was behaving like a baby and she knew it. This was stupid.

"What's your problem with her anyway? You were tense around her this afternoon..." Lauren said, thinking.

"Nothing! Leave it, Lauren." Camila said annoyed, getting her glass from her and drinking the liquid in it.

"What's your problem? We just won a match, can't you be happy about it?" Camila knew Lauren was angry too now.

"I am, can't you see?" But she just couldn't help herself, she was angry too.

Lauren just huffed and drank her own drink. "Suit yourself..."

"Maybe I will."

"Now you sound like a little kid."

"Says you."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone!"

Now the girls were just staring at one another angrily. Thankfully their teammates still hadn't returned from the dance floor to witness their perfect duo having a row. Then Camila did something she had never done and she never thought of doing. She got up from her place and grabbed Lauren's wrist, pulling her towards the bathroom. Still, she didn't know what was going on, what came over her.

But as soon as they entered the room, Camila got into one of the cubicles, pulling the green-eyed with her. She closed and locked the door before pushing Lauren against it and kissing her.

Lauren didn't fight anything of this, she also didn't know what was going on. But she especially didn't fight it when Camila kissed her. No, she kissed her back immediately, biting her lower lip and pushing her tongue in the smaller girl's mouth. No, she, in fact, liked all of this. This was a new side to Camila. But then the smaller girl swiftly unbuttoned her jeans and slipped her hand in her panties, making the green-eyed gasp in surprise, her head hitting the door behind her. That only encouraged Camila, as she was both angry and turned on now. Still, Lauren wasn't far behind and her hand was soon in the Cuban's pants, making her breath hitch.

The two girls grinded their hips together, their breaths becoming heavier and mingling together from their proximity. But their hands didn't stop their movements, pushing into the other girl with a steady rhythm.

Lauren had had less drinks and wasn't as drunk as Camila, so her brain started working at some point. What were they doing? This was wrong, they were both drunk. And Camila, this sweet girl, what happened to her? Lauren had had sex before but wasn't so sure about Camila. Was that her first time? It shouldn't be like that, she deserved so much more... But as Camila started nibbling on the green-eyed's neck, her brain fogged up and she forgot all her thoughts, just enjoying what the Cuban was doing to her.

Soon after she couldn't resist it anymore, and let go, her orgasm taking over her. The pleasure written on her face was enough for Camila, combined with the feeling of Lauren clenching around her fingers and Lauren's fingers in her. This was new to her, but God, did it feel good. And so, Camila's orgasm overtook her, making her see stars. She rested her head on Lauren's shoulder to take a few breaths and calm down. Lauren, on the other hand, was staring at the smaller girl in surprise. What did she do to her? How did Lauren let this happen? They needed to talk about this.

But not right now. Lauren's mind still couldn't focus on anything so she just stood against the door, holding Camila and gently rubbing her back. Then it was all over in a second. Camila pulled away from her with wide eyes, fixed herself, pushed the yet again surprised green-eyed out of the way, and exited the bathroom. Lauren was left staring at the door, alone.

~~~

The two girls didn't see each other for a whole week until their next practice. At least that's what Lauren thought. But Camila saw her everyday, even more than once, she just evaded her, ran away from her.

Lauren wanted to talk with her, she even asked Dinah about Camila's whereabouts but thankfully she didn't know where she was. Camila was scared. What had she done? Things had gone too far. And she made Lauren cheat on her girlfriend. She probably hated her. Probably wanted to talk to her, no, more like yell at her, tell her she's taken and this was a mistake. Well, Camila knew that, no need to hear it from Lauren.

But she couldn't run away from practice. She entered the gym cautiously, wanting to hide somewhere or just follow Dinah, but she was with Normani. As Camila was looking for some excuse to stay away from Lauren someone greeted her.

"Hey."

"W-w-what?" She jumped, turning around. It was Ally, smiling kindly at her. What? So Lauren hadn't told her about what happened in the club. Otherwise she would probably be dead now.

"Hey." Ally repeated with a small laugh. "Do you want to leave your bag with me? I have Lauren's too... I mean, the bench where are Dinah's things is packed so I thought..."

"Um, no need, I'll be fine." And just like that Camila fleet the scene, going to an empty bench in the far end of the gym. At least there she was alone, the girl thought, sighing. But she wasn't right.

"Camila, can we talk?"

She froze. Lauren finally got her.

"Um, no."

"Please..."

"Leave me alone, Lauren. Go to your girlfriend and forget about me, please." Camila said, digging in her bag just to keep herself busy.

"Girlfriend? Who..."

"Don't play dumb. Ally!" Camila said, turning around angry. Did Lauren really think she was this stupid and could have them both or something? No, Camila wouldn't let herself be used like that.

"What?! No, no, you got it all wrong." Lauren said with a chuckle. "Ally is my friend, from when we were little..."

"Don't! Just forget it."

"No, Camila, I want..."

"Can't you get it, Jauregui? Leave me alone!" Camila was furious now. What the fuck did Lauren want from her?

"Cabello, Jauregui! Don't make me give you extra laps of the gym. Come here right now!" The trainer yelled at them and the two girls turned around to see everyone else lined up and watching them curiously. Lauren decided it was better to leave it for now and catch the smaller girl later, in a more private setting. So she just walked to her place in the line, followed by the Cuban.

But this practice wasn't as smooth as their previous once. Lauren was a ball of nerves and messed up most of her balls. Camila's timing and speed were also off. And since they were the brilliant duo and trained together more than with the others, the two girls grew angrier and angrier at their inability to succeed in even one play or hit. Soon they were yelling at each other again, but not because they were angry at the other. They were both angry at themselves. This time Dinah intervened but their trainer still saw them arguing.

During the last half hour the girls were separated into two teams and played a game. But Lauren's balls for Camila and Camila's timing still were off. And the girls were really pissed off.

"Can't you run faster, damn it?" Lauren couldn't help herself, but felt sorry the moment the words left her lips.

"Maybe if you could actually set the ball properly." Camila bit back.

And the girls started arguing in the middle of the game, walking towards each other like they were really going to fight. Camila really wanted to fight when she saw Ally getting up from her place on the bleachers, worry on her face. Not her girlfriend, yeah right. 

On the other hand, Lauren was fed up with Camila's weird behaviour, she just wanted to talk with her but today the girl was just infuriating. 

Dinah and Normani came forward to stop the two girls but they were too late, a whistle was heard through the gym.

"Cabello, Jauregui, that's it! You'll gather everything after practice is over and clean the gym, understood?" The two girls could manage only a nod. "What is wrong with you? We won our first match and you start arguing out of the blue. I don't want to see or hear you like this again!" And then everyone was dismissed apart from the two girls.

Camila was thankful that Ally left too after whispering something to Lauren, probably that she will wait in bed at home. Camila huffed, rolling her eyes.

The two girls gathered all the balls, then removed the net and finally washed the floor, all done in silence with stolen glances without the other noticing. All thought of talking to Camila in privacy were gone from Lauren's head, she was still angry. The brown-eyed was angry too, angry about all of Lauren's lies about Ally and just her existing in general.

When the girls finished their job, it had passed a whole hour. They went to the closet in silence, leaving the two mops there. But then they bumped their shoulders while trying to exit the confined place faster. They turned towards one another and frowned, getting ready for second round. Or third?

But Lauren noticed something else apart from the fire in Camila's eyes. There was sadness, tears welling up. And something in the raven-haired girl snapped. So she stepped closer to the smaller girl and gently kissed her, surprising her and making her back against the door, their roles reversed. But Lauren didn't stop, kissing Camila felt like heaven, her lips were so soft and warm against hers. Lauren wanted more of her.

Camila's mind went in overdrive. Lauren was kissing her, this time she initiated it. What about Ally? What... She sighed, giving into the kiss and closing her eyes. Lauren was a great kisser. Camila just couldn't help herself.

This time it was gentler and slower, Lauren was careful not to her Camila or do something she wouldn't like. And the brown-eyed enjoyed it, she just stayed against the door, her hands in Lauren's hair while the green-eyed kssed her neck, making her pant and moan quietly. This wasn't supposed to feel so good, she was angry at her, she hated her. But really, she didn't. God, she loved her, she was perfect.

Lauren froze eyes wide while her lips were still attached to Camila's shoulder. Then she slowly looked up to see the girl with closed eyes, eyebrows furrowed a bit, her head against the door.

"What?" Lauren asked just above a whisper.

Now Camila opened her eyes confused, looking at the girl in front of her. "What what?" She asked worriedly, biting her lip. Did she suddenly not want to do this?

"You said... you said you loved me..." Lauren whispered, making Camila's face turn pale, her eyes going frantically between Lauren's. Shit, she said that out loud?

"Um... no-no of course. You know people say this during such moments. Like I could ever love you." She tried to look bored and angry but wasn't sure it worked. Then she noticed the look in Lauren's eyes. Was she hurt? Sad? But it disappeared in a second as Lauren kissed her without warning, her hand scratching Camila's neck and probably leaving marks. But she didn't care. If that was how they were going to play, so be it.

Her other hand flew to Camila's shorts and soon enough was in her. Camila was surprised at the sudden change. She enjoyed what Lauren was doing previously but her hand was touching her in all the right places now and the Cuban couldn't help the small yelp that left her lips. She was done in seconds and before she could even open her eyes, Lauren was out of the small dark room, and out of the gym.

~~~

Their encounters in small and dark places continued, whether they would be after practice or between courses. Lauren always seemed to walk alone now, without Ally, and Camila wondered whether she had dumped her. And Camila always walked alone now since she didn't want to make Dinah divide her attention between her and Normani. The two girls were happy together and Camila didn't want it any other way. She'll just have to fix her own problems on her own.

Although she didn't know if her encounters with Lauren were a problem. It always felt so good even though she hardly touched the green-eyed. But Lauren always made Camila feel on cloud Nine, she had great skills not only when it came to volleyball or kissing. Not that Camila had anything to compare it to. But they never talked, and it was always quick, like Lauren both wanted her but also wanted to be away from her.

Their game still was off and everyone noticed this. They barely won their second match. But at least they didn't argue anymore and didn't cause any trouble. Even if this meant no talking.

Dinah and Normani noticed something was off with their friend and teammate but didn't know what to do. Ally noticed that Lauren was always grumpy now and barely talked to anyone, even her. She tried prying some information from Camila's friends but with no success, they didn't know anything either. So the three girls hoped their friends would figure whatever was troubling them on their own.

 

~~~

No matter how it appeared to Camila, Lauren couldn't go on like that. It hurt. She felt like she was using the brown-eyed girl. She wanted her but she knew Camila hated her. For her it was only a hook up, both sides were winning. But it wasn't like that. Lauren had feelings for the Cuban, very strong feelings. But what could she do, how could she tell her? Camila would probably just leave her and even their small encounters would be over.

No, Lauren didn't want Camila to hate her anymore. But she also couldn't keep meeting her like this, seeing her at all. Once volleyball was Lauren's exit from the outside world but now it just hurt. She couldn't focus, she coudln't play. Camila was her weakness. 

So Lauren decided she would leave the team for good. They'd be better without her anyway.

Little did she know that Camila had reached the same decision.

~~~

The plan for today was to go and talk with their trainer after practice. But it felt like days before the three hour practice was over and she could barely survive it.

When she walked towards the woman who trained them, she didn't notice the other girl approaching her, too. And then she heard another voice, oh so familiar voice, say the exact same words as her.

"Coach, I want to quit."

The older woman looked between the two wide and scared pairs of eyes before sighing.

"I really don't want to let my two star players go, you are the main force in this team. You better try to fix whatever this problem between you two is, and if you don't succeed I'll let both of you go. But please, for the sake of the team, and for the sake of your relationship, as friends, teammates and whatever more there is, try and talk things out." With this the woman left the two girls stare at the bench in front of him, before they looked at each other.

~~~

"I should leave, it's my fault all of this started." Camila said dejectedly, referring to that first night in the club.

"No, I continued it and made it worse. It's my fault, Camila." Lauren mumbled, pushing her ice-cream around her cup and watching it melt.

After their trainer's speech Lauren had hesitantly asked Camila to go out for ice-cream and, as the older woman put it, talk things out. And Camila had agreed because really, she couldn't run anymore. So here they were, staring at their cups and sitting in silence. That was not the point of this date. What? No, it wasn't a date! Lauren shook her head, she wishes.

"Lauren..."

"No, let me explain." Lauren said, her voice and eyes begging Camila to just listen. So the brown-eyed closed her mouth and went back to staring at her cup. The raven-haired girl took that as a prompt to continue. "I... I have feelings for you, Camila." She said, closing her eyes. "That's why I continued doing this, meeting you like that. More like make you meet me like that. I just... You are like a drug for me and I know you probably hate me but... I just couldn't help myself. I wanted you, I still do. And that was the only way to have you." Lauren finished, her eyes still closed, not daring to look at the other girl, scared of what feelings she might see written on her face.

But Camila was just staring at her in surprise, her mouth open. Lauren had feeling for her? Like she liked her? Or loved her? No, no way! Could Lauren actually return her feelings? But what about Ally? That was the only thing the brown-eyed could vocalize, her last question.

"What about Ally?"

"What about her?" Lauren opened her eyes, looking confused at Camila.

"Isn't she your girlfriend? Or did you leave her?"

"What? No, I told you, she is a friend of mine, we know each other since we were six. She is not my girlfriend. If anything, she kept nagging me about this Troy boy she liked this past month." The green-eyed said with a small smile. "I promise, Camila, I'm not lying, she is my best friend."

Camila just watched Lauren explain and realized how stupid she was. If she only listened to her... God, this really was all her fault, Lauren had tried to explain it to her. Camila felt tears well in her eyes, and looked down, blushing. What an idiot!

"Camz?" 

The brown-eyed felt Lauren take her hand. And then this nickname. Camila couldn't help it, her tears started falling freely. And she felt so stupid and embarrassed. She tried to pull her hand away and cover her face but Lauren didn't let go. Then she stepped around the table and kneeled next to the brown-eyed girl's chair.

"No, no, Camz, please don't cry. Shit, it's my fault. Camila, please. I'm sorry..." But the brown-eyed couldn't help herself. And then suddenly she also started laughing, laughing trough her tears. Lauren was very confused and worried now.

"Oh, Lauren." And just like that Camila jumped up and hugged Lauren, making the latter fall on her butt on the ground. Seconds later her lips were on Lauren's kissing her with all she had, trying to convey how she felt. Trying to convey that she felt the same way. When they separated, the girls looked at each other and then started giggling softly. This was all so stupid, just one big misunderstanding.

When both girls finally came down and earned a few disapproving glances, they got up and Lauren bought them new ice-creams.

The rest of the day was a dream come true for both girls.

~~~

Neither Ally, nor Dinah or Mani saw their friends until the next week's practice. But when they saw them, their jaws dropped to the ground.

The two girls had come earlier and were practicing, just the two of them, Lauren setting the ball and Camila hitting it. And it was perfect every time, setting, timing, speed, height and strength. The three girls who had met in the hall in front of the gym, looked at one another confused, but soon big grins were plastered across their faces.

When the rest of the team and their trainer came in the gym, they too were surprised. But also happy that their brilliant duo was back.

And not everyone was surprised when at the end of practice Lauren kissed Camila and they left together, hand in hand.

It also wasn't a surprise that Miami University won the female volleyball tournament every year when the two Latinas studied there.

**Author's Note:**

> Not that I've written a lot of fanfic for any fandom but that is one of my favourites <3  
> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
